Mariko Okinami
Mariko Okinami is the character created by blacksheeppoet of Deviantart The daughter of Orochimaru and Chizure Okinami as well as the wife to Kakashi Hatake and mother to Sosei Hatake, Mariko is a well experienced ninja within the Naruto Series. Background Mariko was the the second to youngest of five siblings. She was born in Kirigakure into the Okinami Clan, a clan which ruled over Kirigakure up until the reign of the Third Mizukage. Okinami Imprisonment As a young child her mother, Chizure Okinami began showing hatred towards the Third Mizukage, Yagura . Chizrue would often threaten him if he tried to do anything to disobey their clan and the village. Yagura never acknowledged Chizure's threats as much until Chizure killed a great deal of the Kirigakure Elders. Because of this outrage Yagura went on to imprison the entire Okinami clan, including Mariko. Through the sealing all of the members of the Okinami Clan were forcibly given seals placed onto their forearms preventing them from using their Kekkai Genkai . After the seals were placed many members retaliated agains the idea of seals and were killed, some accepted it however and just lived their life as normal. Mariko and her younger brother Toshiro, were different, however. During the retaliation over their sealing, her older brothers Kamina, Natsu, and Daku tried their best to help Mariko and Toshiro escape along with a few others from different branches of the Clan. The reason for Mariko and Toshiro escaping was because they did not have the Okinami Scar as their brothers did. (Okinami Scar is a scar in the shape of the clans symbol placed on the clan members shoulders once they turn 12) Mariko, along with Toshiro, were brought to the Leaf Village by their father Orochimaru. There, from Orochimaru's secret labs, Mariko and Toshiro were given curse marks onto the back of their necks in an attempt to cancel out their suppressing Seals. Unfortunately, Toshiro was too weak to handle the pain brought on by the mark and died shortly after. A few weeks later, after she was admitted intoTeam Minato with Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha as her team mates, Orochimaru quickly abandoned her as well as sealed off her memory of the Okinami clan. Because of this, she believed her entire clan died. She was lived on her own, like most orphens fo the series did but was watched over by her sensei Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Kakashi Gaiden :Main Article: Kakashi Gaiden In Kakashi Gaiden, Kakashi became a jonin and in celebration over the fact, their team leader, Minato Namikaze, made Kakashi lead out their next mission for the team. Mariko, at the time being more of a medical ninja because of her father's teachings, gave Kakashi a medical pack.During the course of the mission, Mariko was kidnapped and tortured through Genjutsu to find out about Konohagakure's war efforts. Mariko refused to speak, as she was taught. She was soon after rescued by Obito and Kakashi which unfortunately lead to Obito getting crushed by a rock during the cave-in. Before he died, however, he asked of Mariko to implant his Sharingan eye into Kakashi's damaged eye. After finishing the operation, Mariko and Kakashi fled the scene, as the cave-in continued, leaving Obito dead. They then finished the mission with help from Minato.After the mission was completed, Kakashi promised to Mariko, which he promised to Obito, to protect her. Mariko disliked the protection at first, because she felt useless and decided that she would be more of a "fighter" than a "healer" stating that "It would be nice to save lives but wouldn't it be better if they never got hurt at all?" At this point Mariko gave up her medical nin status. Taichi and Kakashi In a comic by Orangebox01 on deviant art Mariko, along with Orangebox01's character Taichi and Naruto's own, Kakashi Hatake, go on a mission to an island off of Kirigakure to stop a man by the name of Yumiora. It takes place 5 years before the beginning of the Naruto Series. In the story, Mariko forces them to take her, stating "If my husband is going to be in danger I want to be right next to him!". ''The story is still ongoing, once more is added this will be updated. Appearance Mariko is well known for her blue tint white hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Her bangs area "v" shape that stop at just below her eyebrow level, yet do not enter her range of vision. Her eye's a light brown while her skin is a pale white. On her left, from her neck to her left shoulder, is a scar given to her from her older brother Daku, whom did it as punishment for refusing to participate in the Kirigakure Academy Exams. Her Casual attire consists of a blue sleeveless zip up hoodie over a same color long sleeved shirt with no collar and her ANBU pants along with a pair of blue heels. Around her neck are some loose bandadges to hide the curse mark on the back of her neck. Her hair is also in a loose pony tail that starts at the bottom of her neck. Her ANBU outfit is much like any other except with longer gloves that reach to about her sholder. The mask she wears also doesn't represent an animal and is just a white and red mask. Personality Mariko appearance makes people think she is the kind motherly type of woman, which she thinks is just hilarious. Although she does care deeply for those close to her she is a tsundere firecracker. Often getting ticked by the simpliest things, especially when it's from Kakashi or Naruto. Although she has a short fuse she does enjoy joking around and laughing whenever she can. It isn't until things get serious that so does she. When in an intense situation or battle, she keeps a straight face. It isn't until something catches her off guard, such as a mention of her clan, father, or anything else she finds great emotions with that her face will crack. In battle, once her calm seriousness is altered, it will usually be an emotional extreme, in which she will have fiercer movements and attacks. Most of the time she will become filled with extreme anger, but their has been times when she was faced with deep sadness, and once with great fear. Abilities Akakiri The Akakiri is the Kekkai Genkai shared by members of the Okinami Clan. It allows the user to have a higher control of water as well as the power to control blood. The akakiri varies from person to person, allowing them to go as far as controlling a subject like a puppet against their will. Once activated, the users eye's change from their natural color to a bright blue and the iris resembles the shape of a snakes. Part I Mariko's akakiri is moderately powerful, of course being powered down by her seal located on her right forearm. The best she can do is use her Akakiri to make small weaponry for a limit of 10 minutes or so before her body begins to turn into stone, which can be healed back to normal in small quanities. If she completely turns to stone though, she dies. Part II In Part II, after the Peins attack on the village, she compromises the seal because she died while fighting Pein but was brought back to life with the rest of the villagers. Once she is revived, she is found without the seal on her arm, only leaving a large white bar where it used to be, because of tan lines and such. Afterwards she can use her akakiri at a higher level, although she still prefers not to use it. She actually wishes to get her eye's removed and switched with some normal eye's, so she wouldn't have to worry about resorting to the "turtles cursed gift jutsu", as she calls it. Okinami Peace Technique The Okinami peace technique is more or less a technique for ceremonies, rather than fighting. It involves ever member of the Okinami clan whom can perform the Akakiri technique. As a group, they take any water around them, bringing some in if they have to, and sending it into the sky over and over again, creating a continuous loop. The end result of this is an ongoing rainbow for all to see. Whenever peace is reigned this jutsu is performed by any clansmembers nearby. Akakiri Weaponry Many Okinami Clansmembers will use their blood, through Akakiri, and create solid weapons out of them for fighting. Mariko, in particular creates one or sometimes two katanas which she uses often when her weapons are few. Water Release: Exploding Water Stream Similar to the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, the Exploding Water Stream is a more dense version, instead in the form of a stream from the user's mouth. The stream is rather strong, busting through walls and doors with ease. Part I Land of Waves Arc Although Mariko doesn't join the team in the Land of Waves, she does make a debut. Before Team 7 were given their mission, Mariko comes in to get a new D mission, greatly upsetting Naruto. She reveals that she's Kakashi's wife as well as her many ways that she could destroy little Naruto. This small threat shut's him up as she leaves onto her next mission, wishing everyone good luck before she exits. Kakashi is later asked about her by the rest of the team, especially by Sakura, whom asks mostly romantic type questions. He keeps his silence on the situation and prefers not to discuss his romantic pursuits, ignoring any questions asked. Chūnin Exam Arc During the first phase it is revealed that Mariko was usually one of the Examiner's in the Exams, but was removed from the list this year. This surprises Kakashi and Asuma, once they find out that Anko Mitarashi took her place for the Second Phase. Then Kakashi realized it was obvious because of who one of the contestants were this year. Before the Second Phase took place, while all of the genin were getting breifed on the Forest of Death, Mariko as well as her ANBU team were on the scene. She spoke with Anko once or twice in casual conversation as well as conversed with the members of Team 7. Sakura began to ask her many questions about romance to which Mariko took her aside and told her she'd find out everything she need's to know soon. After conversing with Anko and Team Seven, Mariko is seen speaking with Kino Hashimoto, although their relationship is still unknown at this point. During the Preliminaries, after Anko fought and failed against Orochimaru. Mariko and the rest of her ANBU team, led by Kenta Inuzuka, went off to search for him in the Forest of Death. After finding him, Orochimaru summoned Izumi Uchiha, Mariko's dead teacher as well as Kenta's wife. Kenta attempted to rescue Izumi, only to be stopped by Mariko and the rest of the team. It is then that Izumi and Kenta begin fighting seperately. Orochimaru also performs another summon like jutsu, bringing forth a blob like creature which begins to charge at the nearest victim Hitomi Yamanaka. Yuji Hyuga, her boyfriend, then rushes in and get's her out of the way but begins to be crushed by the creature as it began to devour him. Mariko quickly pulled Yuji out of the creature, only to be pulled in herself. Orochimaru was then apprehended by Takahiro Umino, whom tried to keep Orochimaru from running away. While entraped within the creature, Mariko noticed as it began to create a human face of her younger brother and she freeze's, allowing it to devour her slowly. After a few seconds of intense pain she snapped out of it, grabbing a flash bomb and sticking it inside the creature, pushing her back as well as destroying most of the creature. Whatever was left of the creature began to slug away. Hitomi began to heal her wounds, although Mariko began to do so onto herself already so she could proceed into battle quickly. Once she was significantly healed she ran towards Takahiro and Orochimaru where she found a near dead Takahiro before her. After seeing this she charged towards Orochimaru and the two of them began to fight as he started to guide the fight to the Arena of the Preliminaries. All along the way she began to use her Akakiri, while Orochimaru was using his control over her curse seal on the back of her neck to lessen it's affect on her Akakiri, making her limit much shorter than before. With her body beginning to turn into stone, she ceased using her Akakiri for a period of time, using snake summoning moves and avoiding all water based attacks. Once they were near the Arena, Mariko became worried and began to use her Akakiri again. This was something she shouldn't have done, as Orochimaru quickly took this chance to force the curse of the Akakiri, making her body turn to stone, starting at her legs and a bit around her chest. When she collapsed onto the ground, with her neck begining to turn to stone she stopped her Akakiri and began to heal herself while Orochimaru made his escape. At this point, everyone in the Arena was alerted of what was going on outside and came to her aide as well as that of her teamates. Both Kino and Kakashi ran to the passed out Mariko as the Medical Ninja began to resuscitate her. She woke up shortly before the last round in the Chunin exams, the day before in fact. Invasion of Konoha Arc On the day of the final exam, Mariko sat in the stands with Kakashi's Team , waiting for Kakashi. At this point she had a few bruises and a broken arm in a cast. When Orochimaru attacked the hokage, Mariko, along with other ANBU level ninja, quickly ran to his aid. After a while of doing nothing and seeing everyone else fighting down below, Mariko along with others jumped down to help. She herself ran to help Kakashi and Gai fight, mostly using ninjutsu instead of taijutsu, because of her broken arm. When the fighting was over, Mariko along with the others, ran to the Hokage as Orochimaru left. As soon as she saw the Hokage on the ground she looked up and tried her best to reach Orochimaru but was wounded as he called back his sword, being cut deeply in the side, throwing her back to the ground where she was caught by her team leader Katsu. Search for Tsunade Arc Mariko soon awoke in the hospital, this time with bandadges around her abdomen. She quickly returned to her normal duties, this being when Itachi returned to the village and started to fight Kakashi. Gai found her and told her of what was going on. Mariko then alerted the rest of her ANBU team and ran to go fight them for herself. Once there, the fighting was done and the two Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame , began to leave. Back at the hospital, Kakashi was left in a coma. Mariko at that moment wished she didn't give up on medical ninjutsu, wanting to help him, knowing she couldn't. When Tsunade returned and healed Kakashi, Mariko thanked her telling her "I owe ya' one". Between Part I and II In the two year stretch between part 1 and 2, Mariko trained with her ANBU team. She went from co captains to captain once the previous captain, Katsu Inuzuka, got a severe burn on the front of his body during a mission. He then left the ANBU to be a jonin rank, leaving his team one member less. Okinami Reunion Arc Halfway into the two year break, Mariko's brothers, Kamina and Natsu Okinami, arrive in Konohagakure. They find Mariko and are surprised to see her as much as she is to see them, since they all thought the other was dead since they were kids. Natsu explains to Mariko that they are looking for their middle brother, Daku Okinami, saying that he went awol and began towards Konohagakure to find their father, Orochimaru. Mariko assures them that she hasn't seen him anywhere. After some catching up they part their seperate ways, her brothers going to a hotel, and herself going home, while Kakashi is on a mission. That night Mariko was abducted by Daku and brought to one of Orochimaru's old labs within the village. Mariko was drugged as Daku began the preparations to perform the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection in an attempt to use Mariko as a sacrifice to bring their mother back. Daku was caught and Mariko was rescued by the combined effort of Kakashi, Natsu, and Kamina. The brothers shortly left with Daku, promising to visit again sometime soon. The story of which will be put into comic format on Blacksheeppoet's deviantart page soon within the next year or so. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Mariko is reintroduced into the series when she returns to the village around the same time as Gai and Kakashi. She see's that Kakashi is incapacitated from his sharingan and then congrats Gai for his abuse towards Kakashi. In the hospital, when Kakashi is incapacitated, Mariko discussed the akatsuki and orochimaru and such with Tsunade and Jiraiya. More to be added soon Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Three Tails Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc Naruto Shippuden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto Shippuden 4: The Lost Tower Creation and Conception In her original design, Mariko was actually known as Min Namikaze. Although she was still married to Kakashi, she was a completely different character. She held the six tailed beast and was also the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, while at the same time, being around the same age as Kakashi Hatake. She was the one whom watched over Naruto, her younger brother, while all at the same time keeping a distance, him not knowing their relation. It wasn't until she revealed her six tailed beast form to him that he put the pieces together. This whole idea of her was scraped as Mariko took another turn into a large breasted daughter to Tsunade and then eventually into the form everyone see's her as today! Trivia *Mariko may look like she has an average pale skin tone, but actually she is quite tanned compared to her actual tone. One of the trait's she recieved from her father was his pale skin, but since she was raised in Konohagakure, she began to tan her skin, although when she performs the Body Shedding Technique, her true skin tone is revealed as the pearl white of Orochimaru. *One true fear that Mariko has over anything else is a fear of needles. It is believed that she contracted this fear from her fathers laboratory when she was a young child. *There has only been two times in the series that Mariko had nearly died due to her seal. Once during the Chunin Exams Arc and once in the Invasion of Pain Arc, where she does actually die during the Invasion of Pain Arc. *Mariko has one known trait from he creater, Blacksheeppoet, and that is in her feet. Both Mariko and Blacksheeppoet have high arches, meaning high heels are comfortable to them. Quote *(To Minato Namikaze) "''It would be nice to save lives but wouldn't it be better if they never got hurt at all?" *(To Taichi) "If my husband is going to be in danger I want to be right next to him!" *(To Naruto: In 4th Shippudden Movie) "If I lose this...this seal... do you think I can go back home?" *(To Sarutobi) "Don't you even think about it! Get that needle away from me!!" *(To Orochimaru) "I never needed any fixing, I am far stronger than you can ever imagine" Reference Blacksheeppoet of Deviantart.com Category:DRAFT